Other things that go bump in the night
by dirty-icing
Summary: It seems that Tatia Petrova is to blame for everything that has happened. At least that's what her cousin, Tansy, seems to think. Before Tatia moved and met the original vampire family, she broke a promise to a witch. In return, the witch placed a curse on Tatia's entire family, stretching as far to Isobel and Elena. Klaus/oc
1. just a Petrova

**Other things that go bump in the night**

**chapter one: Just a Petrova **

**Summary- **It seems that Tatia Petrova is to blame for everything that has happened. At least that's what her cousin, Tansy, seems to think. Before Tatia moved and met the original vampire family, she broke a promise to a witch. In return, the witch placed a curse on Tatia's entire family, stretching as far to Isobel and Elena.

Here I am with another Vampire Diaries story. I've had this idea in my head for a long time. I can tell you I got my inspiration form "Jennifer's Body." I love that movie a lot, maybe too much. This starts at the end of season two, and when I mean the end, I literally mean the very end.

I don't own anyone or anything except Tansanita (Tansy).

* * *

It had been awhile since I've been to Mystic Falls. More than awhile. More like four going on five years. I didn't mean to be back, but a call from Jenna got me on a plane from Brazil, back to Virginia faster than a cheetah on coffee. She had called me a couple of days ago, but I wasn't able to leave so quickly. By the sound of her voice, it sounded bad. She told me something was up with Elena and Jeremy and she didn't know how to handle it anymore.

They had lost their parents and Jenna, their aunt was taking care of them. I don't know why I didn't come back to Mystic Falls after the death had happened. There was just so many secrets in this family, and I would have end of blowing them. I wasn't really sure if I was in the right place to tell Elena everything, and even Jeremy.

This was a lot to explain. I'd probably have to talk to Jenna and see if their was a possibility of telling Elena who she really was. Though Jenna doesn't know about vampires, and pretty sure Elena nor Jeremy know either, it would be kind of awkward if I told Elena her mother was one. I hadn't seen Isobel since she was a fresh new vampire. It really broke my heart to see her like that. Not that she cared. She, with all of her heart and soul, wanted to be a vampire. I can't imagine why. That was something she never explained to me. I don't know what was wrong with that girl.

I guess you could say it was that stupid curse. Just makes my blood boil when I think of it, of her. Freaking Tatia. My idiotic cousin. I can't believe someone like her is related to me. Tatia and I were the closest, even though she was a few years older. Her mother and my mother were sisters. They were close so it was only natural for their daughters to be close.

Everything was great till she had a baby. It just went down hill. I'm not one to really place blame, but it you knew the story you'd see it's all her fault.

As I pulled up to the familure house, I got a weird feeling. Something didn't seem right. I sat in the driveway for a couple of minutes before getting out and walking to the front door. I knocked on the door softly. For some reason I lost the energy in my knock. I knocked harder. No one was coming. I couldn't even hear any foot steps.

"Hello," I said knocking. "Anybody home?" I started pounding on the door. "Hello, hello!" I was pounding on the door with both hands, almost breaking the door. This was worrying me and hardly ever got worried.

"Aunt Tansy?" I stopped banging and turned around to see Elena and Jeremy dressed in black. Did they just come from some kind of fancy breakfast? There were two other boys, vampires. Great. This is just great. I felt like I was hungry and going to puke. Did they know they were standing on the same lawn with vampires? Then I was surprised to see Alaric. I hadn't seen him since I had dinner with him and Isobel before he disappearance.

"Guys!" I walked fast down the steps. "I've been here knocking on the door. No one was answering and I was getting worried. What's the matter?" Elena gave me a blank stare. Jeremy looked down at the ground.

"Okay, seriously. What is up? Alaric?" He stepped forward.

"There's been some trouble." I tilted my head to the side.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble."

"Um..well-"

"She's gone," Elena said rushing forward and hugging me in a tight grasp. I hugged her back while still looking at Alaric. I gave him a questioning look.

"Jenna," he said quietly.

* * *

Well here we have the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. This will be an Klaus/oc fic. I just can't get enough of him.


	2. not the best visit

**Other things that go bump in the night**

**chapter two: not the best visit**

**Summary- **It seems that Tatia Petrova is to blame for everything that has happened. At least that's what her cousin, Tansy, seems to think. Before Tatia moved and met the original vampire family, she broke a promise to a witch. In return, the witch placed a curse on Tatia's entire family, stretching as far to Isobel and Elena.

Here I am with another Vampire Diaries story. I've had this idea in my head for a long time. I can tell you I got my inspiration form "Jennifer's Body." I love that movie a lot, maybe too much. This starts at the end of season two, and when I mean the end, I literally mean the very end.

I don't own anyone or anything except Tansanita (Tansy).

* * *

_"She's gone," Elena said rushing forward and hugging me in a tight grasp. I hugged her back while still looking at Alaric. I gave him a questioning look._

_"Jenna," he said quietly._

"What? Did you have a fight or something and she left?" I was really confused. Jenna wouldn't just leave no matter what happened. Jenna wasn't like that.

"I'm going inside," said Jeremy walking past me.

"Jeremy, wait." He didn't listen. Just unlocked the door and walked in.

"Come on," Alaric said walking up to me. "We have a lot to talk about."

"About?"

"Stuff," he said giving me a look.

"Stuff," I repeated. I walked in the house with Elena by my side. Which was kind of awkward with her hanging on me since I was a little shorter than her. I was surprised to see the two vampires just walk right on. So they're already been invited in.

"Who are you," I said directing my question to the two boys. The tallest one was about to say something, but Alaric interjected.

"This is uh, Stephan and his older brother Damon. Vampires."

"Alaric," shouted Elena, Stephan, and Damon.

"It's fine. I knew you two were vampires the minuet I set my eyes on you."

"What," Elena asked confused.

"Yeah, I sorta already know about the whole supernatural creatures, but you missy, i'm surprised that you know about...vampires, and that you're friends with not just one but two!" I didn't really know if I was happy about this. Vampires weren't really my friend.

"Three. Caroline is one too." I winced on the inside.

"Oh my god," I said rubbing my fore head. "Really? What else have I missed?"

"I know about Isobel, my birth mother, and John," Elena said wiping he eyes. Stephan...the vampire put his hands on her shoulders. The other, Damon, stalked over to the kitchen.

"I need a drink," he said walking past.

"Bonnie is a witch." That I could see. She was a Bennett. I had my run ins with a few Bennetts.

"That I can see. I know, well knew a couple of some of the Bennett witches'." Elena looked at me with big eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you're aunt."

"No," she said shaking her head. "Who are you really?"

"You may want to sit down for that one, Elena," Alaric said. "She didn't tell me I might need to sit down when she told me her news."

"Wait. I'm confused. How do you know each other."

"We dated," Alaric said in a sigh.

"Five months," I said with a smile. "Some of the best five months in my whole entire life if I do say so myself. Then we broke up and I introduced him to Isobel."

"But I thought you didn't meet Isobel until I was born." I sighed.

"Sit down, Elena," I said grabbing her arm and sitting her down myself. "Long story short. The Gilberts and I only came up with that story because Isobel requested that I be here in your life when Isobel couldn't. Yes, I'm really related to you. I've also been Isobel's aunt."

"What," Damon said as he came back from the kitchen.

"Yes, vampire boy. But technically I'm more like a cousin to you both. Distant cousin, but close enough."

"If you're really related to Isobel and Elena, that means you also have to be related to Kathrine," Stephan said sitting down by Elena. A smile came across my face.

"Oh yeah. Stephan and Damon. She told me about you two. I knew I heard your names from some where." Elena had a look on her face.

"What is it," I asked.

"She's been here causing trouble for everyone," Alaric said.

"What? So this is where she has been. I lost track of her almost years ago."

"You keep track of her?"

"Well, I have to. She causes trouble every where she goes. I'm not surprised."

"And how exactly do you know Kathrine," Damon asked sitting in a chair. He had a whole bottle of wine. Now most vampires I had met drank, but I think this guy could seriously be an alcoholic if he wanted.

"I was also her aunt," I said slowly. Elena looked at me with big eyes. "Yeah I know, crazy," I said nervously.

"Are...are you a vampire?"

"Oh no," I said laughing. "Hell no. Sorry guys. No offense."

"None taken," said Stephan. "Most people don't really take a liking to us."

"That would hurt if I cared," replayed Damon. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, not a vampire, but I go by lots of different names, different twist in stories since like the 10th century."

"Well, what is it," Damon said after about 10 seconds of silence. "I'm dying to know," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I can tell you're going to be annoying. I don't want to say. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me," I said looking at Elena.

"I've had my fair share of uncomfortable things. I think I could handle whatever you're trying to say."

"I guess if you know a couple of vampires, what could be worse?" I could feel Damon giving me a look. I tried not to laugh. Yes, I knew I could get under his skin quick. "Well, if you know anything about Succubus."

"What is that," asked Elena. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, readying herself for what I was going to say I suppose. "Kind of like a Siren."

"So you live in the sea causing ship wrecks and havoc."

"No, _Damon. _I said Like a Siren. Like a Siren I lure people, but unlike them...I eat the people I lure. Men, woman...often Vampires," I said giving Damon a look. "And before you say "vampire," I don't drink their blood, I eat them. Flesh, internal organs. Name it, I've ate it. It's a curse if you ask me. I'm not really proud of what I do, but you gotta do what you gotta do to survive. Elena?"

"I'm fine," she said looking forward and nodding her head. "It's just finding out that your aunt is some kind of creature who hunts people-"

"And vampires," I added.

"Down and..eats them. What is that?"

"Um, I just told you what it was."

"No, I mean..." Elena gave out a sigh. "This is all so much. With Jenna dying and this whole Klaus thing, and Katherine, and...and you coming back after all this time. Where were you?"

"I...I was...had some stuff to take care of."

"No. Where were you when my parents died? Not even a phone call or a letter."

"I'm sorry." It was all I could really say for now. I couldn't really give a or the reason why I never came. I didn't know all that she knew about this whole new world that has been opened up to her. It scared me a little. Elena got up from the couch. "Elena." She stalked up the stairs.

"Well, this visit didn't go as planned."

"Don't worry," Alaric said. "This day has been rough on her. It has on most of us. She'll come around."

"I'm going to go check on her," said Stephan getting up from the couch.

"And I'm gonna head of here. I'll catch up with her later." Damon and Stephan exchanged a look. I waited to Damon to leave and Stephan to go up stairs.

"How are you holding up," I asked Alaric who still hadn't taken a seat. I got up and went over to him. He was one of my few human friends that I had.

"As good as anyone who's girlfriend just died."

"You were going out with Jenna." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Kind of feels like I could have done something."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It'll be alright, okay?"

"I think I need a-"

"Please don't say drink. You'll be fine without one." Alaric gave out a grunt and sat down in the chair Damon had sat in. "Good news is I'll be staying. Help with whatever it is going on here. Sounds like more then enough drama. Even for high school girls." A small face crept on his face. "And what is with you dating my relatives?"

"I think Isobel was the only one."

"Well, Jenna was...has been my pretend sister for almost 18 years, so she counts."

"Yeah," he said giving a small laugh. "I don't know if I should stay here or go back to my place."

"I think it would be best if you stayed here. Whatever is going on maybe you might want to stay here. I'm staying whether Elena likes it or not."

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you," Alaric said in an all serious tone.

"Oh no. What _is _going on in this messed up town?" Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door.

* * *

End of chapter two. there's a little insight on what Tansy is and what she does. Of course there will be more drama in later chapters. Some that involves Mikael. Klaus will show up soon, so hold them horses. Thanks for the reviews. Any of them are welcome.


End file.
